¿Si o No?
by SilverBullet26
Summary: Ran Mouri hace tiempo que vive enamorada de un Shinichi que ya no existe. La esperanza no está entre sus planes y se conforma con dejar pasar los días lo más alejada posible de esa persona que significó tanto para ella ¿Podría la mágica estación de Otoño reparar su dolor? -1º puesto en el concurso de One-Shots de otoño en el foro DC-MK-Fansub- [One-Shot]


**Hola chicos y chicas! no estaba desaparecida! pero si lo suficientemente ocupada para no poder estar subiendo los capítulos que me gustarían xD Os traigo un Shot que escribí para un concurso en el foro DC-MK-Fansub! espero que os guste, y felices fiestas a todos :)!**

* * *

 **¿Si o no?**

En el instituto Teitan existía una regla no escrita por la cual, el primer día de cada nueva estación del año, salían de excursión al gran bosque de Beika para observar el cambio natural de los arboles y sus bonitos colores. Hoy, primer día de otoño, todos los alumnos se levantaron antes de lo usual, y dejando atrás el clásico uniforme del instituto, se vistieron con ropa casual de tonos ocres, marrones y blancos en honor a la nueva estación que los brindaría con su presencia a partir de ahora.

Entre estos felices alumnos se encontraba Ran Mouri, una joven de dieciséis años, capitana del equipo de karate del instituto y mejor amiga del detective adolescente más famoso de Tokio. Aunque esto ultimo era algo de lo que la joven chica no se sentía muy orgullosa, pues hacía ya bastante tiempo que carecía de sentido para ella unir las palabras "Shinichi" y "Mejor amigo" en una frase que no fuese para negarlo por completo. El detective ya no era aquel chico que le había robado el corazón cuando era niña, ya no había rastro de aquel joven que con una sonrisa aliviaba todos sus males.

Suspira y decide olvidarse de eso por un rato, ahora debe tan solo concentrarse en que ponerse sin que ningún idiota detective esté de por medio en sus pensamientos rutinarios. Decide ponerse un bonito jersey fino y blanco con una hoja otoñal marrón estampada en el centro, unos pantalones vaqueros de un azul bastante oscuro y ajustados a sus piernas, y finalmente, unas zapatillas sencillas del mismo tono marrón que el estampado del jersey.

—Perfecto —Sonríe satisfecha al comprobar el resultado final en el espejo.

Para ella el otoño significaba paz y calma, las hojas teñidas de ese marrón característico le aportaban una tranquilidad que ninguna otra estación del año lograba conseguir, e influida por este espíritu positivo, decide abrir la ventana de su habitación y respirar el frescor de este día especial antes de partir hacia el instituto.

—Siento que hoy nada puede salir mal —Se dice a si misma cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la brisa mañanera.

Pero cuando decide abrirlos y observa su calle, se encuentra al mayor de sus problemas pasando justo al lado de su casa en dirección al instituto. Llevaba un jersey prácticamente igual al suyo, y sus pantalones, tan solo unos tonos más claros, parecían casi idénticos.

—"Lo que me faltaba por ver" —Se queja mentalmente, bastante irritada por la coincidencia fatídica.

Intenta ocultarse de la mejor forma posible para que él no la vea, pero en el fondo sabe que incluso estando en frente suya Shinichi no repararía en su presencia.

—"No cuando tiene a todas esas chicas guapas detrás suya" —Piensa con evidente resentimiento al fijarse en las cuatro chicas que lo seguían como auténticos perros falderos.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a aquella joven karateka no eran las pobres chicas que lo admiraban, al fin y al cabo ellas no tenían ninguna culpa, si no la evidente alegría del chico al saber que se morían por estar con él, adoraba la fama, sentirse importante, y a pesar de que Shinichi siempre había sido un chulo, Ran nunca se imaginó que acabaría así, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

Cierra la ventana visiblemente fastidiada, pero sabía a la perfección que debía contenerse, pues hoy era un día de alegría y calma, por lo tanto no podía permitir que ese molesto detective arruinase como de costumbre sus ganas de recuperar la felicidad que en su día se le fue arrebatada. Cogió su bolso y comprobó que lo llevaba todo, salió con rapidez y tan solo se detuvo para lanzar un fugaz beso de despedida a su padre, el cual se había quedado dormido en el salón la noche anterior.

En cuanto pisó la calle se forzó a si misma a sonreír, a ponerle buena cara a la vida para así poder salir por fin de ese bache que la tenía atrapada.

—¡Ran! —La voz de su mejor amiga a sus espaldas llama su atención.

Se gira y se encuentra a una Sonoko más que alegre, con una bonita falda de un tono ocre muy clara y unas largas botas del mismo color, combinándolo todo con un delicado jersey blanco de cuello vuelto. Se abrazan enseguida y calurosamente como de costumbre.

—¡Hoy es el día Ran, hoy es el día! —Exclama de forma entusiasta mientras empiezan a caminar hacía el instituto.

—¿El día de que? —Le pregunta ella, a pesar de que la conoce lo suficientemente bien para imaginarse de que se puede tratar.

—Ponte en situación, primer día del fabuloso otoño rodeada de chicos guapos y sin tener que llevar el horrendo uniforme de siempre —Explica más que feliz. —¡Sencillamente perfecto!

Ran no puede evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz, siempre le había gustado esa parte tan característica de Sonoko, se conformaba con muy poco para estar siempre contenta a pesar de que si quisiese podría tenerlo todo. La karateca desea parecerse a ella, pero sabe que es imposible deshacerse así como así de la forma de ser de uno mismo.

No tardaron en llegar a las puertas del instituto, donde los cientos de alumnos esperaban ya ansiosos en varios grupos. Ran y Sonoko se juntaron con los de su clase, y Ran, al instante mismo de visualizar al ojiazul, se obligó a si misma a formar esa mascara de indiferencia que la solía caracterizar cada vez que estaba cerca suya.

—Shinichi-Kun, hoy estás más guapo que de costumbre —Se podía escuchar como una de las chicas le hacía cumplidos. —Muy distinto a como vas siempre.

—¿Tu crees? —Contestaba él de forma desinteresada y risueña.

—"Pues claro que está distinto idiota, ¿No ves que no lleva uniforme?" —La karateca no puede evitar desquitarse mentalmente.

Las chicas continuaron con su parloteo insignificante y Ran sencillamente desconectó, concentrándose tan solo en hablar con sus amigas de lo que deseaban hacer cuando llegasen al bosque, pero entonces escucho su apellido a sus espaldas, en una frase que la hizo desear que la tierra la tragase.

—Parece que tu y Mouri os habéis puesto de acuerdo a la hora de vestiros —Dijo el que parecía ser uno de los amigos del detective.

—No sé de que me hablas —Se apresura a responder el susodicho. —Ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

Ante esas palabras, Ran comprende que necesita bajar sus defensas un momento, descargar un poco de la furia contenida.

—No hace falta que lo jures —La voz de la castaña, a sus espaldas, obliga al grupito a girarse.

Shinichi es el ultimo en hacerlo, pues no lo necesita para saber a quien pertenece esa voz, precisamente esa que conoce mejor que ninguna en este mundo, incluso después de tanto tiempo sabe que no puede engañarse a si mismo. Cuando finalmente lo hace, y sus miradas se cruzan, una pequeña chispa se enciende en su interior, una chispa que la pena de su alma apaga al recordarle que ella y él ya no son nada, ni tampoco lo serán nunca.

—Mouri no molestes, haz el favor —Dice con seriedad fingida, apartando la mirada.

—Oh claro, yo siempre molesto, siempre incordio, siempre soy algo malo para el gran detective —Replica entrecerrando un poco los ojos con rabia. —¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hable!

Pero él se resistió a hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que esa era su segunda mayor debilidad en este mundo y no podía permitirse precisamente ahora que su ex-amiga se enterase de la verdad que ocultaba.

—Eres un maleducado —Le espeta bruscamente antes de volver a girarse.

El dolor que le producía a Ran ver como aquel chico que tanto quería la ignoraba de forma tan completa era devastador, y las ganas de llorar la abrasaban por dentro como puro fuego, pero se contuvo, tragó saliva, y se abrazó a Sonoko en señal de apoyo.

Shinichi tan solo continuo con la liviana conversación anterior, pero no podía evitar de vez en cuando echarle una mirada disimulada a la chica, realmente hoy estaba impresionante, Ran nunca había necesitado nada seductor para provocarle un sin fin de sensaciones en el estomago que nada tenían que ver con el hambre. Siempre había sentido un amor profundo por ella, un amor que ninguna de las chicas que lo acosaban diariamente lograba disminuir.

Cuando el profesor de su curso se aproximó hacia el grupo ambos lo agradecieron mentalmente y sonrieron aliviados, pues parecía que por fin se perderían de vista hasta la vuelta, pero esos pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

—¡Chicos prestadme atención por favor! —El profesor intentó alzar la voz para que cesasen de una vez las conversaciones. —Antes de partir necesito informaros de que en esta ocasión hemos preparado un divertido juego con el fin de asegurar la diversión.

Todos se quedaron instantáneamente callados nada más escuchar esa ultima frase. Al parecer, los planes que habían hecho para disfrutar del día se habían quedado en nada.

—Todos los profesores tenemos un bote igual que este que veis aquí, donde se encuentran los nombres de los alumnos de cada clase —Explica mientras señala el pequeño bote transparente. —Poneos en fila e id pasando de uno en uno para coger una papeleta y leer el nombre en alto, esa persona se convertirá automáticamente en vuestro compañero en esta aventura.

La emoción y expectación se hizo más que presente mientras todos se peleaban por colocarse en el primer lugar, pero el detective y la karateca no querían hacerlo, secretamente sabían que su suerte en este tipo de cosas solía ir en contra de sus deseos.

—"Como me toque con él no se que haré..." —Pensaba la joven bastante desesperada, sintiéndose arrastrada por las ansias de Sonoko.

—Por favor que sea un chico guapo... por favor que sea un chico guapo... —Repetía una y otra vez con demasiada energía la chica de melena corta.

Poco a poco todos los alumnos obtenían su papeleta y sonreían contentos a su nuevo compañero, todos menos aquellos dos muchachos que sentían que aquello podía salir realmente mal. Cuando Ran alcanzó el susodicho bote y cogió uno de los papeles, sus manos temblaban de forma irremediable.

—Vamos Mouri, ¿A que esperas?, no tenemos todo el día —Sus compañeros la presionaban para que acabase de una vez.

Cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos mientras abría el papel con todas las consecuencias que eso suponía.

—"Por favor..." —Imploró, mientras los abría deseando que el nombre de aquel detective no estuviese ahí escrito. —¡¿Pero por qué a mi?!

El grito que profirió llamó la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales la miraron asustados, pero a ella le daba igual, ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era asumir que debería compartir toda la mañana con la persona que más odiaba y quería del mundo.

—¿Mouri...? —Ahora era el profesor el que intentaba que la joven reaccionase.

Ran tan solo suspira y se frota la frente en señal de rendición, reuniendo las fuerzas para decir el nombre.

—Shinichi Kudo —Lee finalmente, al mismo tiempo que arruga el papelito y lo tira al suelo. —Ya está.

El joven detective la mira sin dar crédito, ¿De verdad había dicho su nombre?, ¿De verdad tendrían que compartir esta excursión? Sus miradas se cruzan y Shinichi no puede evitar sentir alegría y dolor en partes iguales. Internamente desea que la chica sienta lo mismo, que ella también desee en su interior pasar este tiempo junto a él, pero sabe que no puede ser así, no después de todo lo que le hizo.

Ran se aleja del bote, dejando espacio para que sus compañeros continuasen, y se acerca a Sonoko bastante abatida, quiere decirle de inmediato como se siente, recibir al menos un poco de apoyo de alguien, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada ya.

—¿Has visto que pedazo de tio? —Le pregunta mientra señala a un moreno que al parecer será su compañero. —Se llama Makoto Kyogoku, ¡Deséame suerte!

Pero la castaña se va corriendo hacia él sin darle tiempo siquiera a Ran de darle suerte. La observa alejarse riendo con ese tal Makoto y la soledad se apodera de su interior, ¿De donde sacaría ahora las fuerzas?

—Bueno, será mejor que acabemos con esto cuanto antes... —La voz vergonzosa de Shinichi, a sus espaldas, hace casi temblar a la chica. —Comportémonos como adultos por una vez.

Era evidente que él venía en son de paz, pero cuando Ran decide finalmente mirarlo, el tan solo se gira hacia otro lado, claramente ignorándola.

—La cuestión es que no somos adultos, aunque tu te esfuerces en aparentar serlo —Responde cruzándose de brazos, no está dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar por él.

Aunque el ojiazul desea replicarle a su nueva acompañante, el profesor vuelve a intentar llamar su atención, al parecer todos tenían ya un compañero asignado.

—Muy bien chicos, ahora escuchadme atentamente, ¿Veis esto de aquí? —Dice mientras coge una especie de formulario de una caja que tenía a su derecha. —Esto es la otra parte del juego, todos debéis tomar una de estas hojas y traerla completa al final de la mañana.

—¿Pero que tenemos que escribir ahí? —Pregunta una de las alumnas, la típica que siempre debe preguntarlo todo.

—Si me dejases acabar lo sabrías Midori-kun —Replica el profesor, pues ya conoce de sobra la forma de ser de la chica. —Esta parte consiste en escribir diez preguntas que queráis hacerle a vuestro compañero con el fin de conocerle mejor, más cuidado, tan solo podrá responder si o no, así que pensad bien las preguntas que deseáis plantear.

Todos aplaudieron la idea y corrieron a por aquellos formularios, mientras que Shinichi y Ran se acercaron de mala gana a coger uno cuando la multitud se dispersó.

—Hm veamos... —Ran examinó la hoja con sumo cuidado y se dio cuenta de que había diez rayas enumeradas del uno al diez. —Pues nada, parece que no quedará más remedio.

—¿Tanto te cuesta hacer esto conmigo? —El detective no pudo evitar explotar al leer entre lineas la clara molestia de su ex-amiga.

—Eres la ultima persona con la que lo haría, puedes tenerlo claro.

Aquellas eran unas duras palabras que impactaron en el corazón del chico con bastante fuerza, pero a su manera consiguió disimularlo, al fin y al cabo estaba ya acostumbrado a sentir estas puñaladas, pues la chica se encargaba siempre de hacerlo, y estaba claro que se lo merecía.

Emprendieron la caminata sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos y en sus frustraciones, en todo eso que les gustaría decirle al otro y no podían. Había demasiado rencor, demasiada desconfianza que a la joven le resultaba imposible perdonar, tantos y tantos motivos para no querer volver a verse, y aun así, tanto amor oculto al mismo tiempo.

—¡Shinichi-kun! —Una de las admiradoras del detective apareció por detrás, con una de esas sonrisas de adoración que solían tener todas. —Solo quería desearte suerte, es una pena que no nos haya tocado juntos...

—Si, lo lamento la verdad —Respondió con desgana. —Tal vez en la próxima salida.

—Tal vez en la próxima salida... —Ran imitó su tono de voz en forma de burla, bastante asqueada con la escena que estaba viendo. —Cuando acabes de hablar con tu amiguita me avisas.

Sin más continuó caminando por la dirección que les habían señalado. Shinichi se despidió con prisas de la chica y corrió detrás de Ran visiblemente molesto.

—¿Me quieres explicar a que viene ese comportamiento? Tu antes no eras así —Le dice tomándola del brazo para así poder frenarla.

—Soy como tu me has enseñado a ser —Responde intentando liberarse de su agarre. —No voy a ser toda la vida la misma inocente chica de la que se burlan.

Otra puñalada más, Shinichi realmente se pregunta cuantas de esas podrá aguantar, ¿Algún día sería perdonado?

—Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos Ran —Le dice seriamente. —Y tu te estás comportando como una verdadera niña.

—¿Ahora resulta que te equivocaste? —La pregunta le sale automáticamente, un poco sorprendida ante sus palabras. —Claro, como ahora no tienes a ninguno de tus amiguitos por aquí intentas ganarte mi perdón.

—¡¿Para ya quieres?! —Exclama al borde del ataque de nervios. —Mira, te guste o no eres mi compañera, así que hagamos esto rápido y volvamos.

La solución del detective parece ser la única compatible, y por una vez, ambos están de acuerdo, así que se ponen manos a la obra y en cuestión de minutos consiguen llegar a la entrada del bosque. Nada más llegar la sensación de calma se instauró en sus corazones, y por una una milésima de segundo, olvidaron sus molestias anteriores y se concentraron en memorizar cada detalle del paisaje que tenían ante ellos: Las hojas medio verdes y medio marrones, los pajarillos cantando en algún rincón oculto, las mariposas volando cerca de sus cabezas...

—Esto es tan relajante... —Dijo Ran sonriendo, mientras corría hacia unas flores cercanas y las olía.

—Veo que tus costumbres no han cambiado, todavía te gustan las lilas —No era ninguna pregunta, si no una afirmación, algo que la karateca no se esperaba para nada.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso?

El simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado, acto que a Ran le molestaba infinitamente, pero que Shinichi necesitaba de alguna forma para ocultar su visible sonrojo.

—Será mejor que empecemos... a ver.. veamos... —Tomó el formulario y miró a su compañera indeciso, no tenía ni idea de que decir. —¿Te gusta el otoño?

Eran miles y miles las preguntas que en verdad se moría por hacerle, y todas y cada una de ellas revoloteaban en su mente como pequeños dardos buscando una diana, ¿Pero como reaccionaría ella si realmente las hiciese? Ran le odiaba demasiado.

—Pues... si, claro —Respondió levantando una ceja, clara evidencia de la falta de originalidad del ojiazul. —Vaya preguntita.

—¿Se te ocurre acaso algo mejor a ti, lista? —Replica enfadado mientras se apresura a escribirlo en el papel.

—Pues si, cualquier pregunta es mejor que esa —Dice entrecerrando los ojos con rabia. —Como por ejemplo, ¿Porqué eres tan infinitamente insoportable?

—¡¿Y me quieres decir como respondo con si o no a eso?!

Se miraban enfadados, con visible calor en las mejillas del cabreo que sentían hacia el otro. Discutir era para ellos la única forma de liberar sus sentimientos, aquellos que pedían a gritos salir, pero que sus orgullosas mentes intentaban enjaular a la primera de cambio.

Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado demasiado, y cuando reparan en ese pequeño detalle se apartan con tanto ímpetu que ambos chocan contra los arboles cercanos, dándose un merecido golpe.

—¡Mira lo que pasa por tu culpa! —Exclama ella frotándose la cabeza.

—¡Dirás por la tuya! —Shinichi se había llevado la peor parte del golpe. —¡Siempre tienes que estar causando problemas!

Al instante de decir aquello se tapó la boca con las manos, no podía ser, sencillamente no podía haber metido más la pata. Se giró con verdadero ímpetu para mirarla a los ojos, pero lo que veía reflejado entre la sorpresa, era un dolor que rompió todavía más su ya destrozado corazón.

—"Siempre tienes que estar causando problemas" —Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la joven, la cual se encontraba en una especie de Shock, como si estuviese reviviendo aquel día, como si hubiese vuelto al pasado.

 _"Caminaba con miedo, con el típico miedo que la embargaba siempre que se veía atrapada en medio de una escena de un crimen. Si por ella fuese, se habría ido ya hace tiempo, pero tenía un motivo demasiado importante para no abandonar el lugar._

 _Entrecierra un poco los ojos y se sonroja fuertemente cuando ese mismo motivo pasa cerca suya, pero sabe que no tiene que ocultar su rubor, no cuando el chico está tan concentrado en resolver el caso. A Ran siempre le encantaba observarlo, ver como poco a poco encontraba pistas donde nadie lo hacía, se concentraba tanto que los minutos se transformaban poco a poco en segundos. Ella tan solo tenía trece años, y Shinichi Kudo era su primer amor._

 _Pero el joven Kudo llevaba un tiempo muy extraño, como si estuviese encerrado en si mismo, y se comportaba con la chica de una forma un tanto arrogante y cruel que ella no lograba comprender. Ran no soportaba estar más tiempo así con el chico que poco a poco había ido robando su inocente corazón, así que con la mejor intención del mundo, decidió comprarle un pequeño obsequio y así sellar la paz._

 _Se acercó despacio hasta el sitio en el que el aprendiz de detective se encontraba interrogando a uno de los sospechosos e intentó llamar su atención._

— _Shinichi..._ _—_ _Dijo tímidamente, pero parecía no escucharle._

 _Lo llamó varias veces más con la única intención de hacerse notar, y cuando finalmente él ladeó la cabeza, su expresión de molestia era palpable._

— _¿Qué pasa ahora?_ _—_ _Pregunta mirándola seriamente, intentando de alguna forma deshacerse de la chica._

— _No hace falta que me hables así, verás yo..._

— _Si no quieres nada será mejor que te vayas a casa, ¿Porqué siempre tienes que estar siguiéndome?_ _—_ _preguntó con la misma mala gana anterior._ _—_ _¡Siempre tienes que estar causando problemas!_

 _Aquellas palabras aplastaron su corazón sin necesidad de nada más, poco a poco las lagrimas se formaron en sus inocentes ojos, y con rabia, tiró el regalo al suelo, justo en frente de los pies del detective. Se fue de allí con la promesa de no volver a ser su amiga, con el deseo de que Shinichi Kudo desapareciese de su vida, pero jamás lo hizo."_

Las lagrimas también recorrían el rostro de la Ran del presente, sin siquiera desearlo había recordado el inicio del fin de su relación con Shinichi. Estaba segura de que aquello ya pertenecía al pasado, se esforzaba en olvidarlo, ¿Porqué entonces los recuerdos la azotaban de esta manera?

—Escucha Ran, yo... —Shinichi estaba justo a su lado, mirándola con una expresión de lo más preocupada, en estos momentos no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese ayudarla.

Ella apartó las manos del chico, no quería estar en contacto con él de ninguna forma, ni siquiera un leve roce, y él, como de costumbre, tan solo agachó la cabeza y dejó que la joven se desquitase.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a Ran el motivo por el cual se comportaba así? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin recibir a cambio una de sus ya típicas patadas de karate? Buscó en su mente una respuesta como millones de veces había hecho, pero tan solo al ver aquellos ojos violáceos captó lo sencillo que podía ser, tan solo tenía que dejarse llevar.

—Hace cuatro años, mis padres decidieron irse a New York, supongo que eso ya lo sabes —Empezó a hablar, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a Ran para comprobar que le estaba escuchando. —Tu y yo... eramos inseparables por aquel entonces, si llegases a saber que me tenía que ir con ellos, si sufrieses por mi culpa yo no se que hubiese echo, así que...

Detuvo unos instantes su explicación para coger más fuerzas, momento que Ran aprovechó para alzar la cabeza y mirarlo con atención por una vez.

—Así que preferí que me odiases, que te alejases de mi e hicieses tu vida feliz —Continuó. —El problema llegó cuando cambiaron de opinión a ultima hora, y me dejaron aquí...

Ahora era el dolor el que le pidió que parase, el recuerdo de todo lo vivido y de la soledad con tan solo trece años, con los únicos cuidados del profesor, su vida no había sido tan fácil como solían creer todos los demás.

—Tuve que aguantar el ver como me odiabas todo este tiempo, y fingir que yo te odiaba también, pero no era así, nunca podría odiarte a ti —Explica, formando una pequeña sonrisa con esto ultimo. —Y nunca tuve las fuerzas de decírtelo por una sencilla razón...

—¡Para, espera! —Ran lo detuvo un instante, ahora ya no caían lagrimas de sus ojos, estaba demasiado confundida. —Todo lo que me estás diciendo, es demasiada información... yo... ¡Seguro que es otra de tus bromas!

—¡Nunca bromearía con algo así Ran, y lo sabes! —Exclamó frunciendo el ceño. —Solo mírame a los ojos, ¿Ves que sea mentira?

Tras dudarlo unos instantes, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada azul del chico, una mirada tan única como su dueño, una mirada que podría observar sin cansarse durante siglos. Veía tristeza, arrepentimiento y mucho dolor en partes iguales, aquella visión la estaba horrorizando.

—Yo ya no sé nada... —Confesó finalmente, ocultando su rostro con el flequillo.

En la brillante mente del detective impactó entonces una idea, algo que seguramente podría solucionar por fin sus diferencias con la karateca, o al menos eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pues compruébalo por ti misma, tienes diez preguntas por hacerme, ¿No? —Le recordó forzándose a si mismo a sonreír. —Pregúntame lo que desees, sea lo que sea.

Aquella oportunidad era sin duda algo con lo que Ran había soñado millones de veces, comprender la mente de Shinichi, entender de una vez por que se comportaba así... ¿Y si realmente todo aquello lo había hecho por ella? No, no podía ser.

—¿Piensas realmente que soy un incordio para ti? —Preguntó decidida, escribiéndolo en su hoja para así poder evitar mirarlo a la cara.

—No —Responde inmediatamente.

La siguiente pregunta que tenía en mente le costaba realmente hacerla, pero también tenía claro que si no la hacía ahora... no lo haría nunca.

—Aquel día... ¿Abriste mi... regalo? —Volvió a soltar la pregunta sin mirarlo a los ojos, era incapaz.

—Si, claro que lo hice, no sabes lo que me dolió ver que tu te habías molestado en comprarme algo Ran —Explicó bastante apenado. —Mira..

Cuando la chica alzó la vista no comprendía lo que debía mirar, pero Shinichi simplemente levantó el brazo derecho y le mostró una bonita pulsera hecha a mano de color negro, una pulsera que Ran conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Me crees ya? —inquirió el joven, al ver como su antigua amiga abría los ojos con sorpresa.

—Shi-Shinichi... —Susurró mientras en sus ojos empezaban a formarse nuevas lagrimas cristalinas.

El detective, incapaz de contenerse, tan solo corrió a abrazarla para así poder al menos demostrarle una mínima parte de todo lo que la quería.

—No llores tonta... ¿No ves que no pasa nada? —Dice para calmarla.

—¡Podríamos haber arreglado esto hace mucho! —Replica ella con pesar. —Durante todo este tiempo yo... he deseado odiarte.

Shinichi se aparta un poco para mirarla a los ojos y leer en su cara si realmente lo odiaba, siempre había dado por hecho que ella lo hacía.

—¿Y me odias? —Preguntó con temor. —Solo dime... ¿Si o no?

—Pues claro que no... —Contestó sonriendo.

Con un alivio evidente volvió a abrazarla. Sentir a Ran en sus brazos era como estar en la gloria, la chica encajaba en ellos perfectamente, como si fuesen una sola pieza.

—¿De verdad te encanta tanto tener la atención de todas esas chicas?

Aquella pregunta pilló al ojiazul por sorpresa, ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? ¿Tal vez ella estaba... celosa? Imposible.

—No, la verdad es que solo me importa la atención de una, pero como precisamente esa no me hace ningún caso intento ponerla celosa —Explicó poniéndose un poco colorado, pues estaba más que claro que se refería a ella. —Sin mucho éxito, o eso creo.

Pero Ran no tenía la menor idea de quien podía tratarse y le dolía en lo más profundo del corazón. En el fondo creía que si volvían a ser los de antes, tal vez él sintiese algo por ella, pero estaba claro que eso no pasaría, era una tonta.

Shinichi leyó la tristeza en su cara y por un momento no entendió lo que esa expresión podía significar, para él era más que evidente la indirecta que le había lanzado a la chica. Quería decírselo y no encontraba la forma, pero antes debía asegurarse de lo más importante.

—¿Tienes novio?

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó muy roja, deshaciendo aquel abrazo. —No... claro que no...

—¿Y te gusta alguien? —El detective estaba incluso más rojo que ella, pero no iba a desperdiciar más tiempo, había aprendido de su error.

—Pues... si...

Las mejillas de la morena estaban cada vez más encendidas, aquel juego estaba empezando a irsele de las manos, como siguiese así el detective descubriría el secreto que guarda en su corazón y no podía permitirlo.

Pero el estaba más que decidido a intentarlo, a descifrar lo que aquellos inocentes ojos se resistían a contarle con tanta fuerza. Tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, parecía que en cualquier momento sus nervios lo traicionarían, pero no permitiría que la chica se le escapase nunca más.

Se inclinó sobre ella, y tras comprobar escasos segundos que Ran no se apartaba, deshizo el pequeño espacio entre sus labios y los de la chica para juntarlos en un dulce e inexperto beso cargado de nerviosismo y pasión. Ran, por su parte, no daba crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no sabía si estaba soñando o si era real, si aquellos labios que la estaban besando con tanta dulzura correspondían realmente al chico que hasta hace nada la despreciaba.

Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, Shinichi tocó su mejilla con dulzura, no recordaba cuantas preguntas iban ya, pero había una ultima que necesitaba hacerle con urgencia, una en la que ella se adelantó.

—¿Me quieres, Shinichi? —Soltó tras un suspiro nervioso. —Solo responde... ¿Si o no?

Él sonrió al reconocer su propio estilo en la frase. Inesperadamente tomo las dos hojas y las tiró al suelo, cansado ya de tantos formalismos volvió a besarla en respuesta afirmativa a los deseos ocultos de la chica, la cual se derritió en sus labios como si fuese chocolate.

—No puedo responder con un simple si o no a eso Ran, sencillamente me es imposible —Explica finalmente cuando se separan. —Mi amor por ti está más allá de las palabras.


End file.
